First Night Of Freedom
by Freyalinn
Summary: This is a sequel to my story Stolen Moments. Recap inside, but in short. Michael and Sara started their relationship still in prison. Today is the day Michael gets released.
1. Chapter 1

Recap

Lincoln got exonerated and was set free. Michael changed his mind about escaping and sealed the hole behind the toilet. The others didn't like it and almost beat him to death. To keep him safe Pope put him in Ad Seg. Michael told Sara the truth after she learned he wasn't a diabetic and demanded some answers. They got closer and closer and in the privacy of his new cell with a door they kissed. When Michael had some aversion to make love in a cell, Sara managed to set up a special evening for them in sickbay. After that they used the privacy his cell provided to do more than kissing. Veronica managed to reduce his sentence from 5 years to 2.

.

* * *

Michael was walking past the yard to the prison gate. Only 20 yards more to go and he will be a free man. For 2 years he has been locked up here at Fox River penitentiary and most innocent people would think that it was the most horrible experience of their life. It was life changing, but in a good way. He met an incredible woman and fell in love.

This past year being in Ad Seg isolated from everyone else, just seeing guards and Sara, is something he will treasure and have fond memories about. Despite seeing Sara for only 15 minutes each day, it was so far the best year in his life. Now when he was free, he and Sara could do everything they talked and planned about. The years to come will be even better.

Michael groaned as the pants yet again cut in at the crotch. He felt a bit sorry for Pope when he had to apologize that they couldn't find his belongings. You are suppose to walk out with what you walked in with, because you can't leave with your prison uniform. So when they didn't find his, Pope sended someone out to buy new clothes. Either that someone didn't look at the sizes or he didn't care much for the assignment. These jeans were the tightest pants he had ever worn. The shirt was too big, but that was better than too tight. It was really hurting his private parts now.

Michael reached the gate where Lincoln was waiting for him. Bellick and the other guard said something sarcastic and rude to him, only Stolte was positive with his. "Stay out of trouble now Scofield, it would be sad to see you back here again. Good luck."

Michael looked up towards the infirmary window and wondering if Sara was watching. She told the guards she needed to do a full check up upon his release so they got more time together this last time behind bars meeting. It was sad in a way that things were to change. They would be seeing more of each other, they could do whatever they wanted to, but still it was a little bit sad. Sara said it was gonna be long days now when she will have to wait for the evenings to arrive before she could see him.

Michael smiled. Today they will go on a date. He is free to show up at her door and pick her up for a night on the town. Then they could make love all night love if they want to. It was going to be a great evening.

Still smiling he turned around to greet his brother.

"Hey Linc. It's so nice to see you." They hugged.

"Likewise, little brother."

"Thanks for picking me up."

"Of course, I am picking you up. I owe you everything. I have been waiting a long time for you to be free, so I can start settling my score."

"No need, Linc. We are family. I would do anything for you."

"Yes and you did. And now it's my turn. Let's get the hell out of here."

.

* * *

"Did you get the things I asked for?" Michael said as he walked to Lincoln's bedroom to reach the bathroom.

"Yes, the clothes are on the bed, the products in the bag next to them." Lincoln answered.

"Excellent."

"I don't see the rush. I thought we would go out and have some beers."

"A promise is a promise, Linc." Michael emerged in the doorway while unbutton his shirt. "I told her that the first thing I would do as a free man is to ask her out on a date."

"Yes, but you have all the time in the world now to see her, to be with her. From what you told me, you already have been with her..."

"Watch it, Linc. Be careful what you say about the woman I love..." Michael interrupted himself when he saw the look of Lincoln's face changed.

Lincoln stared at the tattoo's on Michael's chest. "I forgot about those. You are marked for life because of me. Can they be removed?"

"I think not entirely and it will probably be scars. Maybe they can be bleached so you don't see what they are, but I imagine it will take an awful amount of treatments. I haven't even started thinking about the tattoo's, what to do or if there even is something to do about them."

"So you may have to live with them? I'm so sorry Michael. For everything you had to sacrifice for me."

"We have been over this already, Linc. We are family. I did what I had to. I couldn't just sit idle while they were gonna execute you. Besides, if I hadn't done it, I would never met Sara."

"Yeah, but still."

"Let it go, Linc. You are free, I'm free. I did my time, let the past be the past. Let's only look forward. And you are helping me, you will have to pay for everything until I get my economy back on track. I have no idea how long it will take to have my accounts and other assets unfrozen. It probably will take some time to find a job too, now that I will have a not that good merit on my resume."

"Okay, good. Providing you with money is a good way to start paying my debt. It will make me feel like the big brother that I am and not the other way around, like it has been the last decade. You bailing me out of all sorts of trouble."

"It's symbolic too. Paying money, paying debt."

"Even better." Lincoln smiled. "Now go have fun with Sara."

.

* * *

It's hard to believe they lived in the same area of each other, only two blocks apart, Michael thought to himself when he turned in on Sara's street. So close and they never run into each other. For a man like Michael ,who has faith as one of his guidelines, it's quite unbelievable that they never met somewhere. Michael is sure he never seen her before, he would remember if he did, he is good with faces. Especially with a beautiful woman like Sara.

.

In the elevator going up to Sara's floor, Michael got a bit nervous. Not to see Sara, they saw each other this morning when she did her last check up on him. But what could happen in the future. Michael was a man that plans ahead and so he did in this too. If they would feel the same outside than they did inside prison. What if their feelings and the sex was enhanced by the chance they did something forbidden and they could get caught?

Sometimes the fear of getting caught makes whatever you do exciting and you feel euphoria. If there is pleasure involved, it would definitely enhance it and make it out of this world. They have been together for more than a year now and Michael would say their love is very strong. Michael is certain his feelings would never change and hope to God that Sara's never will too. Sara is the love of his life and he will ask her to be his wife as soon as he can have his so called marriage to Nika be annulled or a divorce.

.

The elevator doors opened and Michael threw one glance in the mirror before he walked out. Michael isn't a vain man normally, but Sara hadn't seen him in any other clothes then the prison blue and gray. He wanted to make a good impression on her, he wanted to show her the before prison Michael.

The dark suit and the white press shirt wasn't tailor made like his old suits were, but it was his size and they fitted him surprisingly well. He didn't have time to shop himself, so Lincoln had to do it. His release time was a bit delayed to them not finding his belongings. So he barely didn't have any time to talk to Lincoln before he had to shower and get dressed before picking Sara up.

The restaurant he is taking her to is located in the block between their apartment block. He hoped she hadn't been there too much so it was a boring choice, but both the food and the service were excellent. Another reason for choosing that restaurant was that it was nearby, so they could just walk back to her apartment when they were done.

Michael reached her door. He took a deep breath and rang the doorbell. He raised the red roses he held in his hand and smiled big. He could hear the locks being unlocked and then she stood there in the doorway looking more beautiful than ever. He had seen her this morning, but he couldn't stop staring at her.

"Hey Michael."

"Hey."


	2. Chapter 2

"You are punctual."

"Of course. Any gentleman would be and bring flowers. Here." Michael handed her the roses. "I know you don't particularly like flowers, but it's part of the tradition in dating."

"I will make an exception when they come from you. Thank you."

"You look absolutely gorgeous." Michael's gaze was full of admiration when he looked at her in a beautiful black dress.

Sara giggled nervously. "Well, thanks. You look pretty handsome yourself."

He sure did, he looked so incredibly handsome in his dark suit, Sara thought. And he looked very confident too, this was probably his normally dressing up clothes. On the contrary to her, she felt so out of her comfort zone wearing a dress. The last time she wore a dress was a long time ago, probably when she was young and went to parties, before she got her problems with alcohol and drugs. She has to admit it's a beautiful dress and it fits her perfectly. The woman at the exclusive boutique she found was so nice and helpful, that Sara didn't mind paying so much for basically a piece of cloth. This evening was celebrating so much at the same time. Michael was a free man, their first date, their first spending the night together. It's a start in taking their relationship to the next level, now they could discuss the future.

Michael noticed Sara's eyes had the same warmth and admiration his own eyes displayed. He was pleased that she liked his appearance. Her dress was amazing. They would make a great looking couple tonight.

"Shall we go then? Are you ready?"

Sara who got lost in her thoughts startled a bit. "Yes, I'm ready. I will just put these in water, if I can find a vase. Then we can go.

.

"This is a good choice, Michael. Very nice." Sara said looking around the restaurant. The atmosphere was great, it was quiet and not too crowded. They got a corner table which felt they had some more privacy then the rest of the tables. The lit candles made a perfect ambiance and romantic.

"Have you been here before?"

"Once, when my mom was still alive. We celebrated my 14th birthday."

"Oh, but not after that then?"

"No."

"Okay, good then. I thought since it's so close that you maybe have eaten here a lot and was sick of this place."

"No, it's both pricey and fancy. Not the place you go by yourself to have dinner."

"No, but one of your boyfriends maybe took you here."

Sara laughed softly. "You give them too much credit. They guys I have been out with would never afford to go here, or even think about setting their foot in a place like this."

"So no gentlemen then?"

"No." Sara laughed again. "Let's say they are opposite to those guys my father wanted me to date. One step up from lowlifes living on the streets he used to say."

"Ah, I see. So I was right when I thought to myself you dated some bad boys to despite your father."

"Yeah, you could say that. And while using you tend not to have the best judgement picking guys. But Michael, I don't think talking about my ex-boyfriends are a good topic for our first date."

"Perhaps not, but I could learn from their failings, so I don't make the same mistakes they did and might lose you someday."

"Michael, I love you. You will not lose me. I have never loved anyone like I love you. Those guys could never measure up to you or should, you are not in the same league. You have nothing to worry about. If anyone of us has any reason to be insecure, it would be me."

"Why do you say that? I love you Sara, I love you so much. I would never leave you."

"I know you do, Michael. I said if. When your release date came closer, I got some dark thoughts I never shared with you."

Michael took Sara's hand. "Tell me. We shouldn't have secrets between us again. We had enough of that."

"My thought was a fear that you one day, not right away. But when you have been out and around for a bit, seeing and meeting more people. That you would fall in love with another woman when you have more to choose from than just seeing me."

"Sara!" Michael exclaimed.

"I do feel our love is strong and that we are meant for each other. I want us to grow old together. But with my history of picking guys that sometimes weren't that faithful or committed to one person at the time, I am not the only woman out there in the world."

"You are to me. You are the only woman in the world. You are the love of my life. You will see that my feelings for you will never change, not today, not tomorrow, not in a year, never. They will never change."

.

"You must try this lemon sorbet with strawberries. It's delicious." Sara put another spoon in her mouth, closed her eyes and really savoured the flavor.

Michael smiled at her. She looked so adorable. She was really the most beautiful woman he ever met. "Sure."

Sara loaded the spoon and hold it up to him. But instead of taking the spoon, he leaned forward so she fed the sorbet to him. Michael looked into her eyes with the now familiar intensity she knew so well. She just loved the way he looked at her, she feels so loved when his gaze change from normal to intense. All his focus is on her.

Sara took another bite. "Isn't it a sweet taste to it, though technically it should be sour?"

"Mmm, I'm not convinced, I need more." Michael rose from his chair slightly and leaned over the table and captured her lips in a soft kiss. Since they were in a restaurant, Michael draw back way too soon. "Yes, now I feel it, very sweet, just like you."

Sara blushed a little, she wasn't used to public display like this, but she didn't want the kiss to end. It was their first kiss in freedom and she wanted more. She can't wait to when they get back to her apartment, where they will have their first whole night together. They can make love all night long without any fear someone can catch them in the act, literally so to speak.

.

Standing next to Michael in her living room while he looked around him, Sara got a bit nervous about what he thought of her apartment. Could he see himself staying here like they talked about? Should she suggest they look for a new apartment right away or wait? She wasn't lying when she said she was a pack rat that day in the infirmary. Her bookcases were full, or rather cluttered with books, ornament and souvenirs. All sorts of knickknacks. The couch was filled with cushions. Then there were some small tables with lamps and magazines on. In short, it was a lot of stuff. She had vacuumed of course, so at least it was clean.

"So what do you think? I bet it's a bit different to your old apartment? To your bachelor pad? Sara smiled.

Michael laughed. "My bachelor pad? I can assure you there has not been any wild parties, lots of women or orgies going on in my apartment. If it did, it were the previous owners in that case. It is different, this is a normal living room. Not like my sparse or if you are kind, minimized interior decoration style. With my condition, I can't have too many things around to distract me when I need to work."

"Oh." Sara's smile faded away and she looked down.

Michael put his hand under her chin and gently lifted her head up again. Michael kissed her softly. "It's all good. I will be fine. There will not be a problem for me to stay here, it's only a distraction when I have to focus on work."

"Okay." Sara smiled again. Sara took his hand. "So this is the living room, the bathroom is down there." Sara pointed with her other hand. Sara led him the other way. "And here we have the bedroom, which is the end of the house tour."

"What about the kitchen?"

"You can see it in the morning at breakfast. Right now I can't wait much longer. My body aches for you."

Michael looked down at her smiling face. "Yeah?"

"Yes. I want you. I need you. Now when we have all time in the world, we don't have to be careful. No one can interrupt us anymore. This night will be a night to remember."

"I have been dreaming of this day, thinking about it every day, planned for it."

"Show me, Michael. You said the first time we made love, you wanted to do and show me so much. Now is the first night of many to do so. Show me the real Michael Scofield."

After a long kiss, Michael started to undress himself. He hung his jacket on a chair he spotted when he entered the bedroom. The tie and the shirt followed. Sara hadn't moved an inch, she just watched him take his clothes off. She was fascinated, not that he made it into a sexy striptease, but seeing the whole tattoo being revealed in front of her was a treat.

They have only been naked together two times before. Even if they have had sex numerous of times, it has been half dressed quickies. Short stolen moments of happiness and passion. Now they would have time to see, touch and enjoy each other bodies to their hearts content.

Michael removed his pants and just in his boxers, he stepped behind Sara. He threaded his fingers through her hair before gathering it all up and slid it gently over her right shoulder, so he could reach the zipper. He pulled the zipper down and Sara slid the straps of the dress over her shoulders. Since Sara didn't hold the dress up, it fell to the floor and she took a step to the side. Since Michael wasn't prepared for that, he instinctively kneeled down and picked up the dress. He draped it over the chair with his clothes.

Turning around and seeing Sara in only a black bra and panties stunned him. Still wearing high heels made her look incredibly sexy. For the second time tonight, Sara saw Michael's gaze become intense and now it was filled with desire too. Sara walked up to him, put her hands on his chest and kissed him. The kisses started softly, but grow more hungrier by the seconds.

"I am so in love with you." Michael whispered in a sultry voice with their lips just an inch apart.

Michael's words sent warm thrills down her spine. The feeling of being in love and be loved back is an amazing feeling. Frankly, it's a bit overwhelming. She never felt like this before, never knew you could feel this much. All those years of using alcohol and drugs to numb her feelings, she must have missed out on so much. On the other hand, it may be for the best, that she never did feel back then. Or she maybe would have mistaken lust for love and end up with one of the losers she did feel a little bit of happiness with.

It was smart to wait for real love, the love she had for Michael. And if she doesn't get an outlet of some of these feelings, she is going to burst. She needs him now. She know she said they had all time in the world, but it was going to slow. She really needs him, she craved him so badly.

Sara moved them to the bed. She removed her underwear and to her joy, Michael's gaze got even more intense. She definitely had his attention. Michael dispatch of his boxers, closed the distance between them and pressed their naked bodies together. The heat between them raised several degrees.

Michael wanted this night to be perfect, they both had longed for this night. It was the start of their new life together. With that last coherent thought, Michael lowered them down on the bed. The passion flooded through their bodies and guided their hands to the perfect spots to drive each other crazy with desire. They managed to stay at the edge before the passion got too strong and they gave in to their feelings and made love. The world could stop exist, they wouldn't notice it, it was just them and their love for each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Michael woke up with the sun shining on him. The room bathed in sunlight. It was rare that Michael woke up feeling so rested to both spirit and body. In prison he rarely woke up by himself, it was always something that woke him. Noice from the other inmates, the guards night count or if you slept through that, the morning alarm call definitely woke you up.

You don't need to be a genius to understand why Michael is feeling so good this morning. Being released from prison, becoming a free man again and making love to the woman you love all night long, will do wonders with anyone.

Michael stretched out his body. Feeling soft sheets against his skin and the fragrance of Sara's perfume that lingered in the sheets was one of the reason he slept so well. Speaking of Sara, where is she? She is not beside him. Before he could start thinking of all reasons why she isn't in bed anymore, Sara walked in.

She was wearing a bathrobe and had a towel in her hands, which she used to dry her hair. Their eyes met and they both thought the other one was a delightful sight. Sara thought Michael was damn sexy sitting there in bed with the sheet on his lower body. An inch lower down and he wouldn't be decent covered. For Michael, Sara looked absolutely beautiful with wet hair.

"Good morning."

"Good morning, Michael." I didn't have the heart to wake you up, on the first morning you could sleep in. You slept so peacefully. I thought I would be forced to wake you up anyway, so it's good you are awake."

Sara sat down on the bed next to him and leaned in to kiss him. "I wish I didn't have to work today. I wish I could stay here in bed with you all day."

"There is always tomorrow."

"I guess I will have to wait then." Sara smiled and caressed his scalp. "What will you do today?"

"I will meet up with Lincoln. He pouted a bit when I told him I would go out with you to dinner and not have a beer with him."

"I understand him, I would too. He has waited for your release day like we have. Of course he would like to spend time with you."

"Yeah, I know. But as I said to him, a promise is a promise. We will have time to hang out now."

"So what will you do besides drinking beer?"

"I will do some shopping, I need to pick up a few things and I need clothes. These clothes are the only ones I have at the moment. Then I will see if I could meet up with Sucre, my old cellmate."

"Not on my account you don't have to. I kind of like you like this." Sara smiled and draw one of her fingers over his chest in a non circle pattern.

"Mmm it would be a bit chilly to walk around like this and I would draw unwanted attention to me." Michael said smiling.

"Yeah, you are right. Didn't think of that. I don't want you arrested for disturbing the peace or what the charges are for walking around naked. You better put some clothes on." Sara gave him a kiss. "I will go start making breakfast while you take a shower."

"Okay."

After a few more kisses they got up from the bed. Sara went to her wardrobe and Michael grabbed his clothes and walked out to the bathroom. In the mirror, Sara got a glimpse of him walking out. Seeing a naked Michael walking around in her bedroom got her juices working. Too bad they don't have time for a morning round. She would love to join him in the shower.

.

In the kitchen Sara poured coffee into two cups, when it hit her, she don't know if he even drink coffee. They have so much to learn about each other, all those practical and mundane things. What they like or don't like.

She doesn't know about Michael, but she hasn't lived with anyone since she moved out from home. She did have a roommate in Med school for a short period of time though. But that will not help her much she thinks, on how it will be to live with a boyfriend, someone you love.

Sara sensed him and looked up. Michael stood in the doorway, dressed in his pants and shirt, which he was folding up the sleeves on. His feet were bare. Michael was really a handsome man. She felt like the luckiest girl in the world to be loved by him.

.

* * *

"It's good to see you, Papi. You don't look like a man who has been locked up in prison for two years." Sucre said.

Michael laughed. "Well, the first year was a bit rough, tougher than I thought. But the last year has been good and more to what I thought it would be, except one thing."

"What did you think it would be?"

"Dull, very tedious, boring and with very much free time to kill when I couldn't work on my plan."

"I bet you didn't expect someone to cut your toes off, but that was in the first year. So I guess that isn't what you mean now, is it?"

"No, no, didn't expect that. But this unexpected thing is good, very good. I'm talking about Sara."

"The doctor?"

"Yes, Dr Sara Tancredi. We fell in love with each other."

"In prison? How?" Sucre frowned.

"While I was still in prison yes. We talked when I was in the infirmary for my shots. We kissed before Abruzzi and T-Bag assaulted me. When I was in Ad Seg we got closer and closer. And we...did a little more than kissing at the end."

"In prison?!" Sucre said again, but this time with a happy astonishment. "You really did...you know...do it..." If it wasn't for he was holding his daughter, Sucre would make an obscene gesture to demonstrate what he didn't want to say in front of his daughter. She was too little to understand, but he still didn't want to use that language around her.

"We did. It was risky, but neither of us couldn't wait over a year to be together together."

"That is one bold move, Papi." Sucre chuckled. "You really have some... Sucre covered his daughters ears with his hands and whispered...cohones."

"We got lucky that the guards never suspected a thing and let us have our privacy. Now we don't have to sneak around. Enough about me. Tell me about this little lovely lady."

"This is Lila Maria Sucre. She is 14 months old."

"She is adorable, Sucre."

"Yeah, my little angel. She got her mothers locks, gracias a Dios. You know, I'm a lucky man for the first time in my life. Maricruz didn't marry Hector after all and when I got out, she was waiting for me. I missed the birth of my daughter, but we are a family now and that is what counts. If I would have escaped, I wouldn't have this life now. So thank you for changing your mind and didn't break out."

"Anytime. What about you, Sucre? How did it go after you got out of the SHU? Did they go after you?"

"I think they wanted to. When I got out from the hole, Bellick had sold our cell and put me in another. I think he was disappointed that I didn't protest or object. He didn't know that it was the best that could happen. That it was exactly what I wished for, to be placed somewhere else. I was even more luckier, because my new cellmate had grown up in Puerto Rico. He is white so I think Bellick didn't know that or he would never placed me with a fellow countryman."

"No, Bellick isn't that kind of man to do that sort of favourable act to an inmate."

"So I hung out with his crew, basically all those that spoke spanish. There were plenty of us so Abruzzi and T-Bag didn't dare to start anything. They asked questions, but I didn't have any answers, then I attacked you when you didn't want to escape anymore. Just like we planned I would say."

"And they bought that?"

"Yeah, I guess. They did try to get me to get my old cell back, but I said Bellick didn't budge. I think that someone of them got inside and saw it wasn't a hole behind the toilet anymore. It was some rumors about an escape, but doesn't think the guards or Pope found out."

"I never had any visit by Pope. So if he knew and checked it out, the aging formula must have worked. I never did hear a thing."

"Then our plan worked then, neither of us did get extra time for trying to escape and we are both free men now. Besides that you nearly got beaten to death of course." Sucre remembered and his mood dampened.

"Yeah, it was a little bump in the road. But I survived and after that, me and Sara happened. If I hadn't got assaulted, Pope wouldn't have put me in Ad Seg and then we wouldn't have our privacy. There were sparks already between us, but it would have burned more slowly if we only saw each other in the infirmary at my usual visits. I would have to wait to ask her out. So I'm pretty happy they did what they did, I like how it panned out. I wouldn't trade what I have with Sara now for anything."

"Yeah, neither would I. I have not been able to get a steady job, so I have been taking any work I can to earn money. We live at one of Maricruz's relatives to save money until we can get a place of our own. We don't have much, but we are a family now and we got married." Sucre hold up his hand and rocked the ring with his thumb.

"Congratulations."

"Thanks, it wasn't the wedding she deserves, but it was what we could afford. The important part is that we are legally married, we are together just as I wanted from the moment I met Maricruz. It was love at first sight, I feel for her immediately, just like I did with this lovely little lady." Sucre kissed his daughter on the top of her head. "Now I have the two most beautiful girls in the world."

"You certainly do."

.

* * *

Sara had just started her shift and was putting on her white coat when Katie walked into the infirmary.

"So how was it"?

"How was what?"

"Scofield. How was he in bed? I assume you had sex with him yesterday?"

Sara blushed.

"I take that as a yes. Was it like you imagine it to be? Like you have been fantasizing about for a year now?"

"Katie!"

"Come on, Sara. You can't say you never thought about it or dreamt of how it would be to have sex with Michael Scofield. I will not believe that."

"I...ermh..."

"You have been kissing him in his cell and I also assume there were some touching involved. So with a year of foreplay, you must have fantasized what it would be when you finally would sleep with him for the first time. Even I have wondered how it would be and then I know he is yours and I have a boyfriend of my own."

Sara smiled at Katie's confession, she didn't get the least angry. Should she tell her that they already have had sex, that last night wasn't their first time. She didn't tell Katie when it happened, because it would be dangerous information for Katie to keep secret from Pope. No, she will keep it to herself, it's still a big secret and frankly kind of private. So are the details of her sex life, but she has to give Katie something or she will not stop asking.

"It was the best evening in my life. It was more incredible than I imagine it would be. More than I had dreamt of."

"And..." Katie's eyes sparkled.

"Michael is an amazing lover and that is all I am gonna give you."

"Spoilsport. But I'm glad you are happy and that it was worth the wait and the risk you took."

Sara laughed softly. "It was definitely worth it. Falling in love with Michael is the best thing I have ever done so far."


	4. Chapter 4

"How did it go with Sara last night?" Did you have a good time?" Lincoln said and took a sip of his beer.

Michael gave him a confused look, was he serious or being sarcastic. "I had a very nice time. I had looked forward to ask Sara out for a long time."

"And the night, was it also what you had looked forward to?"

"Linc! I will not give you any details."

"Come on bro, I'm only teasing you."

"Yeah, right."

"So what happens next?"

"Like I said yesterday, we put all of this behind us. You stay on this path you have been on for the last year, staying out of trouble and take care of LJ. I will get a job and life will go back to normal. Almost back to normal, one good thing that came out of all of this is Sara. I will ask her to be my wife."

Lincoln smiled. "I thought you might do that. I never heard you talk about another woman like you do about Sara."

"She is amazing, Linc. I never met anyone like her."

"Then I think it's time for me to get to know her better if she is going to be my sister-in-law. How about a bbq at my place this weekend? LJ would like to meet her too."

"Yeah, we can do that."

"Good." Lincoln finished his beer. "You said we are going shopping, what do you need?"

"A mobile phone and some clothes for starters and...some showels."

"Showels? What on earth would you need shovels for?"

"I need to do some grave robbing."

"What!?" Are you insane? You can't do that."

"I saw Sucre earlier today and he told me he has problems getting a job and therefor hasn't much money to go around with."

"Yeah, I know. I saw him two weeks ago. But what has that to do with you want to desecrate someone's grave?"

"It's not a real grave, or well...it's a grave, but nobody is in it. I dug an additional grave in the outskirt of a graveyard. I hide clothes, money, burner phones and some other things we were gonna use after we escape."

"I see, but we don't need those things now. Why risk getting cought? I have a steady job and money now."

"Yes, I know. I was thinking about giving it to Sucre. It's a decent amount of money and Sucre could put it to use, rather it would lay buried. Amongst the things are a car key. If we needed to use plan B and needed a get away car, I had one parked in a long term parking garage. Sucre would have more use of that then I do. You have a car and Sara has one too. If I need to use one, I can borrow from anyone of you until my finances are cleared up."

"I think it's a great idea to help Sucre, he is a decent guy. But it sounds dangerous. What if you are caught? You will be sent back to prison."

"I know. I will only do it if I can pull it off without getting caught, I promise. I will not do anything to risk my freedom, I have waited for so long for that to happen."

"Good."

.

* * *

Sara puts her key in the door and unlocked it. Finally she is home. It has been a long day, a strange day, not having to do her daily walk over to Ad Seg and see Michael. She gets to see him now though and that has been what kept her through the day. And they have the whole weekend free to be together is an excellent bonus.

Sara stepped in and closed the door behind her. Even from the hall she could smell food aroma and it smelled delicious. She hanged her jacket up and put her bag on the couch on her way to the kitchen. In the doorway she stopped and watched as Michael was setting the table.

"Hi."

"Hey. Right on time. Dinner is almost ready."

Michael welcomed her home with a kiss. A kiss that ended after several more soft kisses.

"Did you cook? It's smells absolute wonderful?"

Michael laughed softly. "No, afraid not. My cooking will not impress you, I can make a few dishes to get me by, to survive. I mostly eat out or ordering in."

"You don't have to impress me, Michael. I told you, I don't need fancy or expensive things. I'm a simple girl. I only need you. That's all."

"Yeah, I know you said that, but I want too, just a little."

"This looks great." Sara said looking at the table. "I could get used to this, come home to both you and dinner already done. It's the first time, but it already feels so right, so homy."

"I hope so, I'm not planning on going anywhere."

"I like the sound of that."

Michael looked at her smiling face. No, he was definitely not going anywhere. On the contrary, he had something more concrete and solid in mind. Michael thought about the ring he looked at this morning, when he was out shopping with Lincoln. It was a spur of a moment when he saw that jewelry store.

He found one ring that stood out from the others, very unique and exquisite. The price was there for quite much, which caused Lincoln to burst out, it was crazy and insane and then he stormed out of the shop. Michael never asked if he thought it was too soon to propose to Sara or even think of paying that much for a ring. But it was an extrordinary ring for an extrordinary woman.

What Lincoln doesn't know is that he asked the store owner to put it on hold for him for a while. Hopefully his finances will be in order before that time runs out. Then all he needs to plan for is a perfect moment to ask her.

Maybe when they are on board his yacht Christina Rose, sailing in the Caribbean. Only the two of them, surrounded by turquoise blue water and islands with sunlit beaches. That would be perfect surroundings for a memorable moment. Michael sealed his plan with a kiss.

The End


End file.
